This grant is to provide support for the Statistical Office of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). The Statistical Office, under the direction of the ECOG Group Statistician, collaborates on the design, monitoring and analysis of all clinical trials conducted by ECOG. The Statistical Office works with the ECOG Data Management Office and together, the two offices comprise the ECOG Statistical Center. The statisticians are involved in all aspects of ECOG's activities and also conduct an active research program. Relevance: The primary goal of the ECOG Operations office is to provide the support necessary to conduct relevant and rigorous clinical trials, which benefit public health by improving the quality and standard of care for cancer patients.